Rue, Katniss' Unnamed Daughter
by MistressDarkness101
Summary: They never named her in the book but I decided she would be named Rue in Rue's honour. Rue learned the truth and she ran as her own escape from the mother who kept everything from her. Where did she run and who did she meet?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This was kind of spontaneous and I think it's cool that some of the movie will be filmed in my state! I hope that if I try out I could be like Clove or something. ****J Wish me luck.**

I looked out over the yard and plucked a primrose off the bush on the side of the house. Mama said that I once had an aunt named Prim, for the primrose. I always asked her what happened to her but every time I asked she just got a faraway look on her face and wouldn't say anything to me and when Papa came in he would shoo me away and talk to Mama quietly for awhile.

I wrinkled my nose in frustration and threw the rose down and squished it with my shoe. "Rue! Don't do that!" Mama came around the corner and picked up the crumpled flower gingerly while she held it against her face. In disgust, I stalked off to find Papa.

"Papa?" I peeked in the kitchen where he was usually at work making pastries and other such things to take and sell to either the capitol or district 13.

"Yes, Rue?"

"Why does Mama hate me?" He stopped his work and looked up at me. He wiped his hand across his brow then sighed as he sat down on a stool at the table.

"Rue, she doesn't hate you. Sit down so I can explain." I sat and he proceeded to tell me of all the events that led up to my birth then my brother, Cecil, and his birth. I sat there quietly and shed some tears at the part about Mama singing to the girl of my namesake. She was my age when she died too.

"Your mother is just grieving still. Give her a little more time and be careful of what you say." I nodded at his words then stood up and went up the marble staircase to my room where I lay across the green and blue comforter. Ten minutes later Mama walked in with Papa behind her.

"Rue?" I looked at her quietly and when she came over and wiped the tears away I didn't know I had cried I burst out at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Twelve years have gone by and yet you haven't told me!" I had no clue where that came from and I didn't want to know. Before I knew what I was doing however, I was running. Running away to who knew what fate I would bring upon myself.

**AN: I'm sorry it's short but it IS the prologue! I hope this was good and right now I am uploading another chapter so don't worry.**


	2. Derrick the Menace

Author's Note: Ok I lied. I'm sorry. I got distracted by anime so yeah… That's my infamous story…

_Three Months Later_

I sat on the edge of the large rock overhanging the river. I sipped from the makeshift bowl made from grass blades. The river was peaceful, moving slowly and lazily. I shifted my position and looked at some deer grazing on the small field on the other side of the river.

_Snap! _I became instantly alert at the snap from behind me. I stood up and turned to face whatever was behind me and came face to face with a boy with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Keh, you don't even have a weapon." The boy moved to the river and speared a fish easily. He was very handsome but also arrogant. "You know, it's not nice to hoard this river to yourself."

He turned to me then and smiled. I glared at him but he just grinned. "My name's Derrick. Yours is?"

"For me to know and you to find out," I stood and jumped off the rock and made my way back into the woods and as I left I could've sworn I heard him say, 'Ooh, feisty.'

I stomped through the woods and destroyed everything in my path. "Stupid kid, all I was doing was minding my business and here he comes to ruin my life!" I wandered through the woods and looked for another opening by the river where I could drink and relax when my stomach growled. I had gotten by with the remains of other animals' kill but I hadn't found any today.

"Want some fish?" I looked up and saw Derrick there. "I killed another one and I figured you were hungry."

"What makes you think I want any of _your_ food?" He shrugged and I continued walking but stopped when hunger pains hit. The stupid kid came up to me and force fed some of the fish into me while I kept trying to spit it out.

When I woke up the next morning I saw there was a blue blanket on top of me and a fire that was being built up by… _Derrick_?

"Morning sunshine." He grinned down at me and held out a fish to me. I took it gingerly and bit into it while I sat up. He pierced me with his gaze and I felt uncomfortable in it.

"Why are you here and why are you taking care of me?" He shrugged.

"Just felt like you couldn't take care of yourself what with the no weapon thing and the fact that you've been preying on other animals' kills."

"Wha-, how did you know about that?"

"I've been following you for a few days actually," he lifted another fish out of the fire and took a bite before throwing it in the fire to burn. "Don't be mad though. It was just out of curiosity."

I narrowed my eyes then stood up again but he pinned me down and straddled my waist. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe, that's what. I'm also keeping you alive!" I spat in his face and he wiped it away before leaning down and kissing me. My eyes went wide with shock before I managed to pull a hand free and slap him.

"Don't follow me!" I screamed and I ran in the direction of district 11. I heard crashing behind me then changed direction and went to district 2 instead where I knew uncle Gale was. He wasn't my real uncle but Mama always told me he was.

"Rue?" Uncle Gale asked when he came out to meet me in the front lobby of the building where he worked on building weapons with new technologies. "What are you doing here? You know your mother and father have been worried sick! I'm taking you home right now. They even sent a boy from district 4 to come and find you!" District 4?

"District 4 is fishing, right?" Gale nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it while he closed his eyes. I thought back to Derrick and suddenly had the urge to kill him all over again. I ran out of the lobby and down the front stairs and was met with the faces of Mama, Papa, and Derrick. Mama and Papa looked concerned but Derrick just had his arms crossed with an easy smirk on his face. Yes, I definitely wanted to kill him all over again.


	3. Bound for District 4

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with school and stuff like that. Plus we have a class trip coming up where I get to go to Raleigh, NC and the Outer Banks to see stuff I've already seen. Rolls Eyes* So yeah… But here is my gift to you my wonderful fans, mwah!

I looked Derrick over and he smirked at me, "Hey again. You left too quickly for me to tell you that I'm from District 4." I glared at him and turned to my parents.

"How could you do this? You should have left me alone! I don't love you and you don't love me so just go away!" Unexpected tears came to my eyes as I shouted down at the people who so lovingly cared for me all my life. True, they had kept secrets and Mama was always distracted by her awful past but they still loved me in some sick, twisted way.

"How could we? You left us! What were we supposed to do, hope you got ravaged by wild dogs?" Mama screamed. There were glistening tears in her eyes, they clearly weren't expecting me to fight back. They had hoped that their clueless, perfect daughter would be coming back. Not this stranger that fought with her parents and disobeyed them and yelled at them. No, they had been expecting me to come back as perfectly normal and clueless as ever.

"Katniss…," Papa started to try and console her but I was already running blindly to the train station. Vaguely, I heard steps coming behind me but I kept running. I sat down on a bench when I got there and saw a shadow looming above me. I looked up through my bangs and saw that it was Derrick. He was no longer smirking but instead he was frowning down at me, trying not to cry himself. I jumped up and launched myself at him without caring what the consequences would be for this unexpected show of emotion. His arms went around me tentatively and I squeezed his waist tightly to show that I realized and that it didn't matter.

"Rue, my lovely, Rue. You shouldn't have run from your parents. You shouldn't have yelled at them. They care about you much more than you think," I vaguely realized that I was ruining his shirt with my tears, "Rue, come to District 4 with me. You'll be happier there. There will be no fighting. Your parents can stay in District 12. They don't need to come with us and they don't need to keep contact with you if you want that. Rue?" I looked up at him. Run away with him?

"Yes…," the one word was whispered but he understood the meaning. Just then a train pulled up and he knew that it was headed to District 4 because he took my hand and helped me on board. He showed the conductor two coach class tickets and he helped me settle in for a long journey to my new home, District 4.

"Rue, I'm home." It was Derrick. He was back from the docks and I went out to greet him in the foyer. "Hello, love. How was your day?"

"Fantastic," I replied. "I had a wonderful lunch with the girls and then I came home to bake a pie for you. I also made fried fish for supper with mashed potatoes and corn biscuits." He took a sniff of the air then nodded his approval. Ever since we had come here his family had been welcoming and they had loved me. I hadn't fit in at first but I gradually became accustomed to their lifestyles. I even got used to the taste of fish!

"Well, that's lovely. What kind of pie did you make?" I showed him into the kitchen where my cherry pie was cooling on the rack by the open window where the light sea breeze blew in and cooled the kitchen. I took a deep breath of the relaxing air and got started on setting the table.

After we ate I bid him good night then left to my room. I changed into my robe then sank into my personal bath to wash myself. My bathroom window was opened to let the breeze in and I felt wonderful. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I washed myself quickly then dressed for bed by putting on a silk nightgown. I pulled the robe over me again then took it off as I got under my covers. A sharp and short rap came on my door.

"Come in," I figured it would be Derrick but something hit my head and everything went black…

**Author's Note: Ok, I told you guys that I needed characters, ideas, and settings. If you will please give them to me I can incorporate them into this story and you will see your name listed in the end with what you're credited with. Thank you so much!**


End file.
